The Sweatheart Analogue
by Tvd996
Summary: Stefan and Elena have been married for a year now but not happily. Can a married couple and changing situations make them believe in love and trust again? or will they break off the bond they share in fear? Stelena, Klaroline, Bamon and little bit Datherine
1. Chapter 1

_Chicago, _ **(**_three months ago)_

Weddings.  
Weddings reminds people of Soccer games. Initially its very exciting for few minutes then for next few minutes very predictable but the last few minutes are the best. You get to eat amazing food, get to dance on good songs, drink free booze and meet other attractive people and spend the night eating very expensive but delicious cake.

This wedding was just the same.

Rebekah Mikealson weds Jeremy Gilbert.

These two people were like chalk and cheese. Jeremy was a stoner while Rebekah was a style queen. When Jeremy was a tortured artist, Rebekah was the head cheerleader. if Jeremy were a vampire hunter, Rebekah would have been an original vampire but one thing they had in common was the the constant need of affection and attention. Rebekah and Jeremy lacked a proper family. they depended on the likes of their siblings but then they found solace in each other and hence they decided to spent the rest of their life with each other in sickness and health. To be each others forever…

" This is shit, i am not going to say that. Find solace.. i am not going to say that when i am pretty sure Rebekah is pregnant." the brown haired stock broker said.

" Stefan, Jeremy is my brother and your brother in law. What really happened doesn't matter. He appointed you as the minister and so you should perform all the duty regarding that and now go away. You being here is spoilling my beauty." the brunette beauty said.

" Elena sweetheart, you couldn't possibly get back what you don't obviously have!" Stefan said to his wife and ran out before the lamp hit his head.

STEFAN

Stefan hated weddings, it reminded him of his own. A Room filled of old, diseased and dying people attended his wedding with his nemesis. He hated Elena throughout Middle School, High School and coincidently during college because they both got in Stanford. Nobody was giving up their dreams to get away from the other. Their parents thought they were fated to be together. They were like soul mates. They didn't thing so.

He loved Jeremy. He played XBOX with him, talked about girls with him and played pranks on Elena with him. He was like his little brother and now his little brother was going to get married to the the mother of his future children. He did what most ministers did, he stood with his back to lake, where the stage was set up while the seats were being filled. He saw Jeremy approaching the stage with a blond guy with curly hair.

" Hey Jer! you ready for this formidable ceremony!" stefan screamed with a big smile. Jeremy gave him a nervous laugh and looked up at him.

" Stef! i am forever ready. Have you met him?He's Niklaus Mikealson. Rebekah's Brother and Nik this is Stefan Salvatore, my brother in law." Jeremy introduced them. Nik gave him a confused look.  
" You are married mate?" Nik asked in disbelief. Stefan just nodded with a smile hiding his hate for that sentence,  
" Why detest marriage then?" he asked.  
" Are you married Niklaus?" Stefan asked him.  
" Call me Nik and yes i am actually." he said with a big smile

" How many years?" Stefan asked.

" twelve years actually but we dated each other for a year before that." Nik said which made stefan widen his eyes in surprise and stare at Jeremy.

" Really? Twelve years. Its so long very long" Stefan remarked.

" Yup but she is the love of my life. Knew that when i set my eyes on her but took me a year to convince her that." he said.

Before Stefan could say anything, Jeremy asked Nik to get seated since the music had started.

" He is an alien.' Stefan whispered to Jeremy loudly.

The wedding ceremony proceeded without any problems and then came the after party.

Elena

" Stop eating will you?" Elena glared at stefan who was eating continuously.  
" These rolls are amazing!" said stefan whose mouth was full of food and was refusing to put it down.  
" Little Miss perfect ordered them ofcourse you would love them!" She snarled.  
" My beautiful wife! Stop whining and start eating because that's the best part of this ceremony and you know that this marriage isn't gonna last. so might as well enjoy it." sometimes..only sometimes was there a situation in which Stefan was right and this was it. It was frustratingly true. Get wasted and eat all the cake and beautiful lobster for free. So, she started with the former, Get Drunk.  
She just had two drinks when she heard the most irritating noise.  
" Hey baby! I missed you!" the guy said with a thick British accent to a blonde woman.  
" I missed you too my love!" the girl kissed him and sat besides him.  
" Am I drunk or is this really true?" Elena asked her husband who was still sadly eating lobster and the looked at the couple.  
" Oh! no thats Nik, Rebekah's Brother." he said. Elena looked at him quizitively.  
" The one obsessed with his wife brother." Stefan said carefully. She could just say ooo and then tried to hide her face behind the drink.  
" Stefan mate!" Klaus bellowed. Stefan looked at him and waved which brought upon anger on Elena's face.  
" Hi what's up mate?" Klaus came with his wife and before Stefan could say anything, Klaus introduced her.  
" This is Caroline, the love of my life" he looked at Caroline with admiration and love which made Elena willing to barf.  
" Hello! And this is my lovely wife Elena." Stefan said while Elena faked her big smile.  
They talked for a while, until the song changed.  
" Hey, sweetheart let's dance." Klaus grabbed Caroline to the dance floor after excusing themselves from the conversation.  
" I was about to barf." Stefan said while looking at them.  
" They are dancing to Ed Sheeran's 'kiss me' what are they twelve?" Elena remarked with complete amazement and a bit disgust. They sat down, Stefan started earing whole heartedly and Elena started drinking.  
"Atleast she does not have to beg him." Elena said sadly. Stefan caught up with Elena's mood and grabbed her to the dance floor. The song had changed to Shawn Mendes's 'life of the party'.  
Stefan held her close. He had been married for a six months and one thing he knew was that happy wife equals happy life. As much as he hated his wife, he loved her. Being lose to her was something he cherished. He never told her that he loved her, he was in love with her once. That incident changed his life, it changed the way he looked at her. He was made believe of the fact that someone like Elena could never love someone like him and now all he has is hatred towards their situation. He tried but he could never hate her.

So, all he did was dance with her. She grabbed his shirt and hugged him while Stefan kept cheeks on her hair. Moments like these came very rarely, but these moments is what kept them together. The feeling of maybe.

" Hey, look Damon is dancing like a duck." Stefan pointed out which made Elena laugh. Damon did not know how to dance but that did not stop him from trying. Sometimes it could be too much.

Both of them started laughing when suddenly someone pushed Elena onto Stefan. Their faces touched, they were so lose that their breath was hitting each other and then one thing led to another, they started kissing. They never stopped for air and when they did, all they could see was lust in each other's eyes. Then one thing led to another, they approached the washroom and then it all happened. The deed had been done.

**Two months Later**

Pregnant.

How could two parallel lines on a stick change everything? How could life change in just two minutes? What happened and Why?

Elena sat on the floor of the bathroom in the house that she shared with her nemesis and that nemesis was going to be the father of her unborn child. She was perplexed and tensed, the only thought around her brain was ' Why? and How?'. How was she supposed to tell him? Will he trust her or will he help her throughout the whole ordeal? but the most important thought was whether she was ready for this kind responsibility?

She wanted this child because this baby was hers and if Stefan wanted this then theirs.

She was ready. Ready to tell him…..

STEFAN

It was a quiet sunday for Stefan. Elena was spending her time in the bathroom, His parents were off to New Mexico for their 30th Anniversary and were not calling or picking up. Damon went to New York for his final divorce settlement. His old neighbours were gone. He felt nine after a long time. So, to celebrate this he decided to watch the Die hard series and have some Pizza.

When suddenly, he heard the sound of a truck approaching near their house and stopping in front of the adjacent house.

" Hey Elena, did you hear that? That is our new neighbours!" Stefan screamed. He saw Elena coming out of the bathroom with a closed fist. She had something in her hand but Stefan chose to ignore it for a while.

" Stefan, there is something i want to tell you." Elena said slowly and politely. It kind of strange to Stefan. Elena was not polite especially not to him.

" What happened?" Stefan asked with a worried tone.

" I am…" Elena was interrupted by a knock on their door.

Stefan went ahead and opened the door...

" HEY NEIGHBOURS!" Stefan and Elena were shocked to see a very excited Klaus and Caroline. Caroline had a big cake in her hand and uneven a bigger smile whereas Klaus just smiled.

" hey" Stefan and Elena added with a very disappointing tone.

" We were just moving in and then we thought OH MY GOD! why not visit our best friends who are also our new neighbours" Caroline said with a shrilly tone and a loud noise which made Stefan and Elena wince.

" My beautiful wife here is carrying our third child. So i thought why not move somewhere big and safe or near our friends and family." Klaus added

Stefan could only smile whereas Elena started getting uncomfortable.

" WOW" Stefan said.

" I am soooo HAPPY!" Caroline screamed again.

" My Best friend and i will play cricket now every sunday." Nik screamed.

" OH lord save me!" Stefan screamed.

" I am Pregnant." Elena screamed.

All three eyes were on Elena now. Two eyes were happily surprised and the other, of her husband were bulging out with surprise and his expression was unreadable.

Every action has a consequence but this was a hard blow.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What did you want with your life?" Stefan asked softly. _  
_" Good job, an amazing husband and intolerable children." Elena smiled._  
_Stefan and Elena laid quietly on their new marital bed and talked to eachother while staring blankly at the roof._  
_" What will we do now?" Stefan asked her and this time stole a glance from her._  
_" Wait." Elena replied quietly_ _exhaled loudly._

**_Now_**

" I know, i hate him. Yes Bonnie, i know...  
He just went to the bar...no no it is called 'The Bar'... Look I want this okay...I know it's complicated...but...I can see him coming...okay.. alright. I'll call you up. Okay, bye." Elena kept her phone back on the dinning tableware a huff. She loved her friend Bonnie but sometimes she was unbearable.

The past two hours of her life was nerve racking. Telling Stefan that she was expecting that way wasn't her plan but she also couldn't keep the secret to herself.  
The most painful thing for her was when Stefan walked out from the house without saying anything. She knew Stefan at the back of her hand, so she knew he wouldnt leave without an explaination but something inside of her just made her queazy. Her mind was full of questions.

After five hours of no contact, Elena just lied on her sofa and cried herself to sleep because this was the first time she could not predict her own future and the future of her unborn child.

**Stefan**

The news of the impending fatherhood excited most but for Stefan it was different. He was excited for the fact that he was going to be a father but on the other hand the thought of being tied up with Elena for the rest of his life tamed his happiness down. The worst part of all of it was that he stormed out.

In the first hour, he was shocked. He was trying to get hold of the fact that his worst enemies had moved in the house next to theirs and then his arch nemesis turned out to be pregnant with his child.

In the second hour, he regretted his act. He wanted to take back what happened at that wedding that night. How could he give into his temptations?

By the third hour, he knew he wanted to be in his child's life as well as in Elena's but he was too scared to go home and talk about the baby with Elena. So he went to the new bar in town called ' The Bar '.

By the fourth hour, he decided to drink and celebrate.

By the fifth hour, he decided to go home and talk to Elena.

**Elena **

Elena was sleeping when she felt a thumb caressing her cheeks. She opened her eyes lazily and saw Stefan looking at her adorably with his green eyes and a smile.

"Hey! Why are you sleeping on the couch?" he asked.  
" I...was... Sleeping...Um...waiting for you." She said. She was confused as to why her husband was speaking to her lovingly. When Stefan kissed her cheeks, she realized he was actually drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Elena asked and the anger started rising.  
" Babbbbbbyyy! Noooo keep the anger for our future child." Stefan slurred.  
" Stefan..." Elena said but Stefan interrupted her.  
" You are...important not me. Baby you and I...baby we are the future." Stefan said.  
Elena rolled her eyes, got up from her seat and supported Stefan who was constantly dropping.  
" Clearly you are drunk." Elena said as she moved to Stefan's room with the drunk hunk.  
" Noooo..." Stefan said in a drunken slurr.  
" Yes" Elena said strictly and covered Stefan with his warm blanket.

There were times when her own husband surprised her. There were times when he would make her fall in love with her all over again and then there were times when he would convince her that all her feelings were for nothing. Only these were the times when he would force her to think about their past.

_A year ago_

_" You are drunk!" Elena slapped her hands on Stefan's chest. _  
_" No I am not!" Stefan replied with a disgusted face._  
_" Well then every other person is." Elena sighed and took another shot._  
_" Are you trying-" Stefan wanted to give a nasty remark but Elena interrupted him._  
_" Why does he like her anyway_? _Is it because of her curly hair or her clothes.?" Elena asked him with full seriousness._  
_" My nemesis has taken a liking for my brother huh!" Stefan remarked and Elena huffed._  
_" I am a totally invisible fool in love with my arch nemesis brother." Elena said softly._

_Stefan looked back and saw Damon and Katherine grinding against eachother on a David Guetta song. They were unaware of anything around them._

_" For your kind information, you are not invisible. You are very much visible and in Matt's words sexy." Stefan said which made Elena more angrier._  
_"Matt is a love sick puppy. He is an obsessed ex boyfriend on the verge of being a stalker." and then Stefan saw Elena taking her fourth shot._

_Elena was about to leave when suddenly Stefan held her arm and pulled her towards him. Elena crashed on Stefan's chest and taking advantage of it, Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena._  
_" I think... you are beautiful." he said but Elena laughed at him._

_" Because you are drunk." Elena countered._

_" Of course I am drunk." Stefan smiled at her._

_They danced till they dropped. Literary._

_This was the first time they not only made themselves feel better but the the first time felt so much in love. They made the whole world jealous of their immeasurable love because that is the day there realised what love was._

**Damon**

" Katherine, i know we just got divorced but you have no right to terrorise Bonnie. Yes she is my girlfriend but then that is it. You don't get to scare her, in fact you have just lost all the rights. So, when ever you decide to pick up your phone know that. There is no us. Goodbye." Damon banged the receiver with frustration.

He had been married to Katherine for exactly ten months but it was not as it seemed. They were constantly fighting and doubting each others intentions and fidelity. So after eight months of their marriage they filed for divorce and now he was a free man. He hated every second of this free life.

It was 0930 hours and it was now time to call Stefan according to the routine.

" Hey brother, do you know Katherine is jealous of Bonnie? Who knew right?and of course i did not tell her Bonnie is not my girlfriend. If only i could prove to her that we can make this work again…. it fun. What up in your life little brother." Damon sat for breakfast in the nearby diner and was enjoying his juice.

" _Elena is pregnant and i think i drank the entire the bar." _Damon in shock spit his entire drink on the server. Damon mouthed an apology.

"Gongrats brother. How did it happened?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"_Apparently wedding ceremonies are mean to me. First one i attend, i get married and now.. i think weddings don't agree with me. Elena told Bonnie and i told you, Elena and i were thinking of announcing this news next week at the family dinner"_

_"_Amen to that. i am sure they will be happy little brother. Anyway i have to go to the office for work. I'll call you up tomorrow alright. Take care."

After exchanging pleasantries, they proceeded with their work but Damon could not believe…...

HIs Baby brother was having a Baby and he was still behaving like a child with his ex wife.


End file.
